


【AJ钙奶】《优等生和差等生》肉番外1

by lu_na_tic



Category: AJ钙奶 - Fandom, 商振博 - Fandom, 赖煜哲 - Fandom
Genre: AJ钙奶 - Freeform, M/M, 商振博 - Freeform, 赖煜哲 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_na_tic/pseuds/lu_na_tic
Summary: 1.我第一次写第一次，很卡这篇写得好慢。2.现在脑洞够用，只是时间不太够用，心累，我现在什么都想写。3.为什么没写昨天的事情，主要是这篇写一半了，还是完成比较好。





	【AJ钙奶】《优等生和差等生》肉番外1

6月6日是商振博的生日，但是不能庆祝，因为7号8号就是高考，保持稳定的心态是高考非常重要的一点。所以那天，赖煜哲也只是给商振博发了一个祝福短信，并没有见面。  
两个人的考场在同一所学校，但是不在同一栋教学楼，商振博的考场距离近楼层低，考完迅速的就出来了，在学校门口约定的位置等他。  
赖煜哲随着拥挤的人流下了一层又一层的楼梯，飞速的越过人多得像在跳广场舞一样的操场，挤出学校门口家长的围堵，看到不断张望着的心心念念的人，直接冲过来抱住他的腰，把他抱起来转圈圈，逼得商振博一直叫他放下来。  
“你就是商振博？”  
旁边传来一个成熟女性的声音。  
“姐姐！”  
“真的是看都看不到我。”  
赖煜哲轻轻地放下怀里的人，给他介绍“奶茶，这是我姐姐。”  
“姐姐好。”  
商振博听赖煜哲提到过家里还有一个姐姐，只是没想到突然的见面，尤其刚刚还被抱起来转圈圈，想钻地缝，可惜没有。  
“好啦，考也考完了，先去吃饭！我餐厅都订好了。”  
“那我就先回家啦，姐姐再见。”商振博想着，可能是赖煜哲的家庭聚餐，那我也不能瞎掺和。  
“一起吃啊，你回什么家啊。”  
“不太好吧。”  
“没事，只有咱们三个，他爸爸妈妈还有事。”  
“姐姐请客，不黑她一顿怎么行，宝贝一起去吧~”  
虽然平常是这么称呼，但是在你的姐姐面前叫我宝贝！我的天哪！  
赖煜哲的姐姐是开车过来的，在车上赖煜哲没有陪她的姐姐做副驾驶，而是和商振博一起坐在了后排。看奶茶宝贝正襟危坐的样子有一点可爱。  
商振博耳语：“你怎么和你姐姐介绍的我啊。”  
赖煜哲真是音量一点也没有控制，“男朋友啊。”  
！！！！！！！！  
商振博的眼睛快瞪出眼眶了，直接说了吗？  
姐姐开着车在前面大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，我都知道哦，我家阿哲的小男友~”  
啊！！！！  
车里有缝吗？  
赖煜哲看他躲，反而把他搂进了怀里“姐姐也很喜欢你的！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”姐姐的笑声真爽朗……  
到了餐厅，是一个不太大的小包间。  
姐姐看商振博还是有点拘谨，招呼着“听说平常很能说的嘛，不要害羞，都是一家人。”  
实在是太没想到了，什么都没想好，突然就见了家长，紧张得说话有一些卡顿：“我……”  
“不用把我当家长，我比阿哲也没大几岁。”  
吃着饭的时候，姐姐问：“考完试有什么计划？”  
“有的。”  
“要出去玩吗？”  
商振博有点低沉，家中不给这个钱，也申请不了补助。“还是要打工赚一点学费。”  
“打工很好啊！”  
“姐姐，我也准备一起去。”  
“做什么的？”  
“在舞社教小孩子，小孩也都放暑假了嘛，很多学跳舞的。”  
“算一算，大概两个多月，学费可以赚出来。”  
“我们和社长商量了一下，如果教得还蛮好的话，大学也可以继续在那里当老师。”  
姐姐小心的叮嘱：“小心不要被骗哦~”  
商振博在赖煜哲的姐姐那里，居然久违的感受到了一点长辈的温暖，还是蛮好的姐姐嘛。  
聊天聊起来，气氛就慢慢的缓和了，成为了一场和谐的家庭聚餐。  
聚餐结束，姐姐将车开到商振博家门口停稳，拿出了两个礼物袋，一人给了一个。  
“送你们的礼物。”  
商振博看着姐姐的笑容有点微妙，莫名的汗毛有点竖，怎么回事？  
“拜拜~”  
“姐姐再见~”  
“乖哈~”  
和姐姐道别后，赖煜哲没有和他的姐姐回家，反而下车随着商振博回了家。  
两个人一前一后，一步一步地迈上台阶，虽然赖煜哲已经是这里的常客，但是反而和第一次带他回家的感觉一样，莫名的紧张。  
感觉今晚会发生什么。  
开门，进门。  
“砰！”  
赖煜哲直接把他压在了防盗门上，防盗门被压到关门。  
“奶茶宝贝，毕业快乐。”  
没有去等回复，直接亲上去，啃着对方的嘴唇，追缴对方的唾液，然后向下占领身体的每一处。  
商振博被压在门上，站得不稳也没有关系，揽着赖煜哲的肩膀，仰着头喘息任他在身上点燃每一朵欲火。  
高考不允许身上有金属物品，大家穿的都是运动裤，赖煜哲双手从后腰伸进内裤，直接把下半身的全部扒掉，揉捏他的屁股。  
商振博也懂他要干嘛了，其实他也想了很久，曾经问过赖煜哲，为什么两个人什么都做了，却仍然差那最后一步。  
赖煜哲告诉他，这种事是会食髓知味的，高考更重要。  
所以还只是两个人在床上缠绵的亲吻，帮对方。虽然商振博觉得他帮自己撸也挺上瘾的。曾经悄悄地看了一些这方面的介绍，也知道自己的位置，都说第一次还是会比较惨的。  
被点燃的两个人已经硬得不行，商振博后背被硌得有点疼，“去床上，我不要在这搞。”  
“好的，宝贝。”  
踢掉掉在脚踝的裤子和内裤，直接被公主抱抱到卧室的床上。  
唇齿交缠的同时把衣服都剥离身体，像两条光滑的鱼儿在床上游动，缺少的水分只能从对方的身上汲取。  
亲吻过后，商振博的智商回炉，突然反应了一下。  
“喂，你要直接搞啊！”  
啵唧亲了一口嘴唇，“看姐姐送的东西了么？”  
“哎？不是一个手环么？”  
“不是送你的，是送我的。”说完还神秘的笑了一下。  
商振博好奇地打开被赖煜哲带着放在床头柜的，姐姐送给他的礼物袋，里面居然就是一盒安全套和一管润滑液。  
羞愤欲死，“你居然让你姐买这个！”  
“没有啊，本来准备自己等会买的，姐姐很懂我对不对？”  
懂的过分了啊！！！！！  
赖煜哲打开那盒新的套套，递给商振博，“宝贝帮我戴。”  
冷酷无情地把眼前的手拍走，“谁帮你戴，自己戴！”  
即使已经敞开大腿被压在身下，气势也不能输。  
“第一次会很疼的。”  
“我知道。”  
“忍一忍哦。”  
“我知道。”  
“疼了要说哦。”  
“我知道。”  
“我会温柔一些的。”  
“还搞不搞，再磨叽我操你。”  
赖煜哲感觉这人，总有一种赴刑场怎么都要来一刀的悲壮感。  
但是想着，还是先放松精神比较好，这么紧张进去也困难，毕竟练了几年的舞，臀部肌肉还是很实的，海绵体断裂就完了。  
唇齿交缠的亲吻，伴随着手指的扩张，逐渐肌肉的紧绷感才降了下来，看他沉溺于其中的时候，抽出手指，缓缓的插进去。  
“你他妈！”真的好疼啊！眼泪一下子就被逼了出来，挂在眼角。  
“还剩一点。”  
“居然还他妈……啊！”伴随着高声的叫骂和尖叫，终于全部插入进去，抵到根部。  
商振博本来还比较硬的阴茎，现在怎么撸都是半软不硬，疼痛感还是太重了。  
“操！别动！”  
看着商振博的痛苦的表情，赖煜哲一动也不敢动，这个姿势维持了几分钟，同时一直在帮他撸，这才稍微好了一点。  
“有没有好一些。”  
“没有。”像一只失去梦想的咸鱼，呆滞的躺着，额头都是汗，疼出来的。  
“宝贝，我动了。”  
这么一直维持着也不行，赖煜哲开始慢慢的抽插，像放了0.5倍速。  
过了一会，一直没有什么声息的人突然小小的叫了一声，不是疼痛的声音，是舒服的呻吟。  
赖煜哲开心得眼睛亮晶晶，“宝贝，有感觉了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
这个位置确实是前列腺的位置，每一次重重的碾上去，伴随着的都是身下人的呻吟，阴茎终于在逐渐的抬头。  
赖煜哲忍了太久，终于可以开始了。  
第一次开荤的少年，莽撞又被情欲控制着，最爱的人的身体，挂着泪珠的眼角，贴着耳膜的呼吸，震动耳鼓的呻吟，缠在腰上的双腿，和下面紧紧箍住的位置，都刺激着每一根神经。抽插仿佛成为了本能，带着写在基因里的方式，去追求肉体的快乐。  
商振博红着眼睛，双手用力地抓着赖煜哲的肩膀，伴随着抽插节奏的哭腔，“慢点…太疼了……”  
“呼……宝贝，我慢不下来。”  
“一起好不好。”  
“呜……不行，啊！”所有想说的话、想骂的人，都被堵在呻吟里，伴随着快感和疼痛放了一场盛大的烟花。  
两个少年共同的第一次，时间都不长，但是好像有一点特别的意义。  
把射精过后的阴茎抽出来，把商振博被汗水洇湿的刘海儿扒开，不太自信的问：“舒服么？”  
弱弱地回答：“疼……”  
身体上，相比于舒服，更多的还是疼。即使是已经拔出去了，却好像还有一根东西插在里面一样，疼到仿佛肛门失去了弹性，即使最后射精了，却仿佛是强制的。  
但是做爱这件事又不仅仅是身体上的，爱情这种神奇的东西，使大脑里的激素刺激着神经、身体和欲望，让人忍耐着疼痛沉溺其中，而其中还为数不多的快感像一个钩子，勾引着去寻觅下一次的高峰。  
这么多复杂的想法充斥着大脑，但是总结起来很简单：虽然疼，但是我想要做下一次。  
赖煜哲听到商振博叫疼，像一只耷拉着耳朵的小狗，“我下次会努力的。”  
好好笑啊，“要怎么努力啊？”  
“下次不会这么疼的。”  
“下次疼了我就打你。”  
“嗯，打吧。”  
说着把商振博的手掌拿起来贴在自己的脸上，。  
商振博摸了摸他白皙的脸，“我不舍得。”  
另一只手摸到赖煜哲的蛋蛋。  
“下次掐蛋蛋吧。”  
“不要啊！！！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.我第一次写第一次，很卡这篇写得好慢。  
2.现在脑洞够用，只是时间不太够用，心累，我现在什么都想写。  
3.为什么没写昨天的事情，主要是这篇写一半了，还是完成比较好。


End file.
